(11)Castlevania: Symphony of the Night vs (3)GoldenEye 007 2004
Results Monday, May 17th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis For all the hype involving the supposed BangFang Trangle (only 62.26% of people got this match right), this match was over before it even started. If Castlevania had such a struggle with Perfect Dark, there was no way it was going to give Goldeneye a scare. Like I was saying from day one, the fanbases of Goldeneye and Perfect Dark are two entirely different animals, and though Symphony of the Night managed to squeak by Perfect Dark, it had no chance of getting past Goldeneye. Not only did Goldeneye win, but it laid a 60-40 beating on Castlevania to make it perfectly clear that it was the superior game among this "difficult" four pack. For the first time, Alucard does not go to the sweet sixteen in a contest. What's even more odd is that extrapolated standings show that Half-Life could beat Castlevania. Are the days of GFNW coming to an end? But do not think I'm putting down Castlevania here. I just recently started playing Symphony of the Night, and I can see why many sites agree that it is one of the best games ever made. It's almost like a vampiric version of a Mega Man or a Super Metroid. In short, it owns your ass. But Castlevania has simply never had enough mainstream support to keep it up there with the heavy hitters, and it showed in this match. And yes, Goldeneye is a heavy hitter. This game was magic when it was released. The websites all over the world dedicated to world record times, multiplayer strategies, and single player help are amazing. The cheats were among one of the most fun sidequests ever made, and you all know that you jumped up and down with joy when you finally beat the Facility on 00 Agent in under 2:05. I sure as hell did, and I'm proud to admit it. Goldeneye was magic. There have been other FPS games released since Goldeneye, but few of them can catch both the flare of single and multiplayer. Perfect Dark, while a better game than Goldeneye (made by the same company), doesn't seem to have the magic that Goldeneye had. It was simply a remake with different characters and a bad storyline. Halo? Legendary multiplayer, but the single player was a disappointment. And it's on the Xbox, which never helps. When you think First Person Shooters, only three games should really come into your head as being the best of the best of the best: Doom, Goldeneye, and Half-Life. Everything else, at least until something else comes along, are simply wannabe poseurs in my eyes. You can give me all the fancy graphics you want to, but you still need solid singleplayer modes and decent gameplay. I don't think Halo has it, to be honest. Anyway, I'm done. Goldeneye was the best selling title on the N64 until Ocarina of Time came along. Pretty ironic that they would face in the sweet sixteen, no? Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches